Red Knives :
by veraaappp
Summary: NCIS ja NCIS Los Angelesin yhteinen juttu. Zivan ja Callenin välillä kipinöi ;)


.: Red Knives :.

" Sam, tiedätkö missä Callen on ? " Hetty sanoi köpötellessään Samin pöydän eteen. Sam laski jalkansa pöydältä, ja nojasi käsiinsä " En, miten niin? " hän sanoi kohottaen kulmiaan " Hänen piti ilmaantua toimistooni neljä minuuttia sitten " lyhyt nainen sanoi tiukasti, kääntyi, ja lähti kohti tee pöytää. Sam hymähti, nostaen jalkansa takaisin työpöytänsä päälle. Miestä vastapäätä, kaposen käytävän toisellapuolen, oli Kensin pöytä, jonka ääressä nuori nainen luki kirjaa. Callen asteli pian Hettyn lähtemisen jälkeen pöytänsä ääreen, ja laski kassinsa tuolinsa viereen

" Hetty etsi sinua " Sam ilmoitti nopeasti, pieni virne naamallaan. Callen huokaisi " Ainiin..se.." mies ehti sanoa, kunnes Hetty teki ilmeisen selväksi, että Callenin piti ilmaantua parin sekunnin sisällä tämän toimistoon. Callenille tuli kiire, ja mies miltei juoksi Hettyn toimistoon.

Hetty istui työpöytänsä äärellä, ja katsoi toimistoon saapuvaa Callenia lasiensa takaa

" Mikä sai sinut myöhästymään Mr. Callen? " Nainen kysyi rosoisella äänellään, ja hörppäsi teekupistaan siemauksen teetä.

" Erimielisyydet " Callen sanoi nopeasti, ja tunki kädet housujen taskuihin. Hetty laski päätään, ja kohotti kulmiaan lasiensa takaa "Jaa" hän kuitenkin tyytyi sanomaan.

" Siitä autosta jonka romutit, tuli paljon kuluja meille, tiedäthän sen Mr. Callen? " Nainen sanoi sitten

Callen nyökkäsi, aavistuksen hymyillen " En voinut siinä tilanteessa muutakaan " Callen täsmensi, ja käveli poispäin

" Mr. Callen! " Hetty korotti ääntään ja nousi pöytänsä ääreltä.

" Se ei saa toistua " nainen sanoi, ja Callenin häivyttyä istahti takaisin tuolillensa, ja korjasi lasiensa asentoa.

Callenin saavuttua pöytänsä ääreen, Sam naurahti vaisusti " Oliko kauheaa huutoa?" mies nauroi, ja kääntyi tuolillaan Calleniin päin. Callen hymähti "Ei" mies vastasi lyhyesti. Sitten kuului vihellys. Se oli Eric. Kaikki kolme NCIS agenttia nousivat pöytiensä takaa, ja harppoivat yläkertaan. Isossa huoneessa olivat Nate, Eric ja Hetty. Callen kurtisti hämillään kulmiaan. Miten Hetty pystyi olemaan niin nopea? " No tulittehan te sieltä " Eric naurahti, ja painoi kädessään olevan kaukosäätimen sinistä nappulaa, jonka johdosta isolle taululle välähti miehen kuva henkilökohtaisine tietoineen.

" Hugh Keller " Hetty aloitti

" Laivaston yliupseeri, sekä operaatio Leaghin suunnittelija, murhattu vaimoineen laivaston tukikohdassa, täällä, Los Angelesissa " nainen jatkoi " Virastomme DC:n ryhmä tutki häntä, ja sen takia hekin ovat jutussa mukana " Hetty lisäsi vielä nopeasti

" Ai Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee ja Abby " Sam kysyi " Ja Duccy " Kensi lisäsi " Hetty nyökkäsi "Aivan". " Milloin he ovat täällä? " Callen sanoi, ja otti näin osaa keskusteluun. " Parin tunnin sisällä " Eric huikkasi. Muut nyökkäsivät. " Mutta siirrytään nyt tähän tapaukseen. " Sam ehdotti, ja osoitti sormellaan miehen kuvaa suurella näytöllä. Eric nyökkäsi, ja suurensi kuvaa sormillaan

" Niin. Eli Hugh Keller, 35, tapettiin viime yönä raa'asti, ja jätettiin roikkumaan housuistaan talonsa tikkaille " Eric aloitti, ja kääntyi sitten ryhmänsä puoleen.

" Onko epäiltyjä? " Sam kysyi, ja muut katsoivat Samin kautta Ericiin ja Hettyyn

Eric pudisti päätään. Hetty nosti kättään, ja ilmoitti jättävänsä ryhmän pohtimaan tapausta, kunnes Gibbsin tiimi saapuisi, ja he voisivat mennä rikospaikalle.

_Toisaalla lentokoneessa_

Tony naputti kuulakärkikynää edessä olevan penkin selkään, ja katseli ulos ikkunasta.

" Oletko hermostunut? " Ziva naureskeli, ja risti jalkansa.

" En. Miksi olisin? " Tony intti vastaan

" Naputtelet kynää kuin mikäkin hermostunut sika " Ziva täsmensi. Tony kurtisti kulmiaan, ja tunki kynän taskuunsa. Gibbs hymähti noiden kahden nuhjailulle, ja nojasi käsiinsä. McGee joi vettä. Lento matkoista kun ei oikein pitänyt. Pian kuitenkin lentokoneessa välähti valo, joka merkitsi sitä, että turvavyöt pitäisi laittaa takaisin kiinni, ja kone aloittaisi laskeutumisen Los Angelesin kansainväliselle lentokentälle.

" Vihdoin " Tony mutisi samalla, kun taisteli turvavyön kanssa. Ziva naurahti, korjasi asentoaan ja laittoi itsekin vyön kiinni. Lentokone laskeutui muitta mutkitta, ja pian kaikki olivat tullin kautta saapuneet lentokentälle.

" Gibbs! " Duccy huudahti, ja talsi miehen luo, vetäen perässään kahta suurta matkalaukkua. Nelikko pysähtyi, ja kaikki kääntyivät miltei samanaikaisesti, ja jäivät odottamaan perässä tulevia kollegojaan. Kun kaikki oli koolla, heitä odottivat kentän ulkopuolella Hettyn järjestämät kyydit NCIS:n toimistolle.

~ _Ja niin he saapuivat toimistolle ~_

Hetty kipitti portaita ales toimiston ovelle, ja toivotti Gibbsin joukkoineen tervetulleiksi, ja kehotti heitä tulemaan yläkertaan. Vieraat tekivät työtä käskettyä, ja kapusivat portaat ylös Hettyn perässä suureen huoneeseen, jossa Sam, Callen, Kensi, Nate ja Eric jo odottivat. Kaikki kättelivät toisiaan. Ziva ei ollut ennen tavannut heitä kasvotusten, mutta nainen kiinnitti heti Calleniin huomiota. Mies huomasi tämän, ja väläytti pienen, hyvätahtoisen hymyn nuorelle agentille. Huoneessa oli hetki pieni hälinä, mutta se saatiin taltutettua nopeasti, kun Gibbs kysyi tapauksesta lisätietoa. Mutta Hettyn tiimi ei tiennyt tapauksesta sen enempää kuin Gibbsinkään tiimi.

" Mitä me sitten täällä vielä teemme.? " Gibbs korotti ääntään ja katsoi muihin. McGee oli avaamassa suutaan, mutta Sam ehti ensin

" Minä ja Callen lähdetään rikospaikalle. Sinä saat päättää itse, mitä te teette, mutta me lähdemme ihan pian " Mies ilmoitti, ja Callen nyökkäsi

" Ziva, DiNozzo, tulkaa mukaani, menemme heidän mukaan. McGee, selvitä kaikki mahdollinen yliupseeri Kelleristä. Abby, auta Ericiä. Duccy, mukaan "Gibbs ohjeisti, ja lähti seuraamaan Callenia ja Samia. Ziva nyökkäsi hymyillen, ja DiNozzo seurasi heitä, ja miltei kompastui harppoessaan portaita alas.

Ylhäällä huoneessa Kensi kääntyi Abbyn ja Ericin puoleen.

" Onko kaikki puhelin-, luottokortti- ja postitiedot saatavilla? " nainen kysyi. Eric nyökkäsi, ja laittoi suurelle ruudulle luettelon, jossa oli kaikki saapuvat, ja lähetetyt postit kahden kuukauden ajalta

McGee seisoi hetken hiljaa

" Entä omaiset? Tietävätkö omaiset tästä? " Hän sai sitten kysyttyä.

" Tietävät " Kensi huikkasi, kääntyen sitten McGeen puoleen

" Mutta heitä tulee kuulustella vielä. Osaa olemme jo kuulustelleet, mutta äidin, veljen ja pojan lausunnot ovat saamatta. " nainen selitti

McGee nyökkäsi " No, pitäisikö ne hoitaa. Jos tulisit mukaan? " mies ehdotti ja käveli ovelle. Kensi nyökkäsi, ja niin he lähtivät, jättäen Abbyn ja Ericin kahdestaan.

" Voikumpa kotopuolessa olisi tällaiset laitteet " Abby henkäisi, ja leikki yhdellä suurella näytöllä

Eric naurahti, ja nousi ylös, kävellen Abbyn vierelle.

" Kieltämättä näillä on aika siistiä tehdä töitä " mies sanoi, ja näytti Abbylle Kellerin tietoja

" Varmasti " Abby sanoi, ja tökki näyttöä, saaden sen tyhjentymään kaikista tiedoista " Oho…" nainen tyytyi sanomaan hymyillen. Eric hymähti, vei sormensa ruudun alareunaan, ja veti sivut takaisin

_Rikospaikalla_

Rikos paikalla Callen ja Sam menivät Kellerin asuntoon, ja Gibbs, Tony, Ziva ja Duccy kävelivät ruumiin luo.

" DiNozzo ja David, tutkikaa ympäristöä " Gibbs ohjeisti, ja osoitti kahta tiimiläistään. Sillä välin Duccy oli kyykistynyt ruumiin vierelle

" Mr. Keller, nöyryytyksesi loppuu tähän " Ducy kuiskasi, ja nosti yliupseerin ruumiin paareille Palmerin kanssa

" Ducy, milloin Keller kuoli ? " Gibbs kysyi, ja kääntyi tr. Mallardin puoleen

" Jethro…Yliupseerimme on ollut kuolleena jo kaksipäivää " Ducy sanoi huokaisten, ja katsoi Gibbsiin

" Hitto aja me olemme saaneet tietää tästä vasta tänä aamuna " Gibbs ärähti, ja otti kumihanskansa pois. Samoihin aikoihin Ziva ja Tony kävelivät takaisin

" Gibbs, tule " Ziva kehotti, ja naisen ilme oli synkkä. Gibbs kurtisti kulmiaan, ja seurasi Zivaa Kellerin takapihalle. Näkymä oli karmaiseva. Keskellä pihaa oli kaksi ammuttua koiraa, ja puiseen aitaan oli kirjoitettu verellä "Yksi poissa, neljä jäljellä "

" G ! " Gibbs huusi, ja pian Sam ja Callen ilmaantuivat takapihalle. Miesten ilmeet synkentyivät, kun näkymä pihalta avautui heillekkin

" Tony, hae Ducy " Gibbs sanoi vaisusti, ja käveli koirien vierelle ja kyykistyi, katsoen sitten ympärilleen

Callen käveli aidalle " Ziva, onko kameraa? " hän huikkasi. Ziva nyökkäsi, asteli hieman lähemmäksi aitaa, ja ojensi kameran Callenille. Tony katosi kulman taa, mutta ilmaantui pian, Ducy ja Palmer mukanaan

" Herran tähden " Ducy henkäisi synkästi

" Palmer, pussita nuo raukat " hän sanoi sitten. Palmer nyökkäsi, ja harppoi suurin askelin koirien luo, laittoi kumihanskat ja kyykistyi, sujauttaen koirat pusseihin. Sam käveli Gibbsin luo " Sisällä oli kamppailun jälkiä. Pussitimme lähes kaiken " hän sanoi, tunkien kätensä housujensa taskuihin. Gibbs nyökkäsi vaitonaisena, katsoen sitten Palmeriin " Vie ne isäntänsä viereen!" hän huudahti " Selvä po…agentti Gibbs! " Palmer hätkähti, ja käveli nopeasti, kadoten kulman taa. Muutkin jättivät takapihan, ja astelivat autoille.

" Lähettäkää kaikki todisteet Abbylle " Gibbs sanoi, viitaten Calleniin ja Samiin. Miehet nyökkäsivät, käynnistivät auton, ja lähtivät ajamaan kohti toimistoa.

_Toimistolla_

Sillä välin kun Gibbs, Ziva ja Tony olivat poissa, Hetty oli järjestänyt heille pöydät samaan paikkaan, missä Callenin, Samin ja Kensin pöydät olivat. Sen takia Hetty olikin heitä vastassa, ja johdatti heidät pöytiensä ääreen.

" Kiitos Hetty " Gibbs sanoi lämpimästi, ja istahti sitten tuolille.

" Hetty, jos saan sinutella, missä onkaan paikka, jossa saan tutustua tähän nuorukaiseemme "Ducy kysyi pian.

" Tule perässäni, niin näytän " Nainen vastasi, ja lähti kävelemään kohti alas viettävää käytävää hissille. Ducy nyökkäsi, ja lähti Palmer kannoillaan seuraamaan Hettyä. Sam naurahti katsoessaan kolmikon menoa, heitti reppunsa lattialle, pöytänsä taakse. Samoin teki Callen. Tony seisoi hetken Kensin ja Samin pöytien välissä, kunnes valtasi pöydän Kensin pöydän vierestä, ja tutki sen laatikoita. Ziva huokaisi, käveli jäljelle jäävän pöydän luo, ja istahti sen kulmalle, avaten ponnarinsa. Callen silmäili hetken Zivaa pienesti hymyillen, mutta pian Eric kutsui kaikki yläkertaan.

" Missä McGee? " Tony hämmästyi, kun mies ei ollutkaan suuressa huoneessa


End file.
